moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Original Series - Season 3 Extras
3x04: And the Children Shall Lead * Kirk, Spock and McCoy beam down to the planet Triacus where they find that an expedition led by Professor Starnes has met a tragic end. All six members of Starnes' group are found dead, and upon examination, it is revealed that they had committed suicide by poisoning themselves. Professor Starnes himself was still alive when Kirk's party arrived, but then died in front of Kirk's eyes. * The Enterprise leaves orbit of Triacus after the children of the expedition party, manipulated by Gorgan, use the powers that were bestowed upon them to manipulate the bridge crew into setting a course for Marcos XII while still seeing Triacus on the viewscreen. Unaware of this development, Kirk orders two redshirts to beam down to Triacus to further explore the expedition site. It is only after transport is complete that Kirk learns that he just killed two of his crew by beaming them into open space. 3x06: Spectre of the Gun * Kirk, Spock, Bones, Scotty and Chekov find themselves within an alien-tailored illusion that places them in the old American frontier town of Tombstone, Arizona. Shortly after arriving, they witness a man get shot outside the saloon by Morgan Earp. 3x07: Day of the Dove * The Enterprise arrives at Beta XII-A in response to a distress call, but arrive to find that the settlement is completely gone, with no evidence that it was ever there to begin with. * Commander Kang confronts Kirk, blaming him for the death of 400 members of his crew. * In a fit of rage, Chekov lashes out at Kang, stating how the Klingons had massacred over 100 Federation colonists at Arcanis IV, including Pavel's brother Piotre. However, Sulu later informs Kirk that Chekov is an only child. * While Kang and his remaining crew are being held aboard the Enterprise, several objects are mysteriously transmuted into swords, resulting in a clash between the Klingons and Enterprise crew. Kang succeeds in stabbing an Enterprise security officer through the chest. * Chekov kills a Klingon after ambushing him from behind. * When Kirk takes the unconscious Chekov to sickbay, Dr. McCoy informs the captain that the dead and injured he has tended to have been rapidly healing, revealing that the Beta XII-A entity has been keeping both Starfleet and Klingon crews alive so they can keep fighting each other non-stop. 3x08: For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky * An elderly Fabrini man tells Kirk, Spock and Bones of how he had learned that his world is actually a spacefaring vessel appearing to be an asteroid, and that he has seen the stars despite being forbidden by the Fabrini's Oracle. As he talks, he experiences sharp twinges of pain in his head. The last jolt of pain kills him and Bones discovers a tiny torture device embedded under his skin. 3x09: The Tholian Web * The Enterprise discovers the derelict Federation ship Defiant, which has been missing for three weeks. Beaming aboard, Kirk and his away team find that everyone on the Defiant bridge is dead. The ship's captain's was apparently throttled to death by a mutineering crew member based on the position of their bodies. * Spock uses the Defiant's internal sensors to scan for survivors, but there are none. All 400 members of the crew were subjected to mass insanity brought on by the Defiant being trapped in a state of spatial interphase. 3x13: Elaan of Troyius * Dohlman Elaan's bodyguard Kryton is in the Enterprise's engineering section transmitting technical information to a Klingon ship when a redshirt catches him in the act. Kryton reacts swiftly by grabbing the redshirt's head and breaking his neck. 3x15: Let That Be Your Last Battlefield * The Enterprise arrives at Cheron, homeworld of the fugitive Lokai and his pursuer Bele. According to them both, the Cheron people had long been divided due to their racial differences (their species were half-black and half-white and despised each other based on which half of their bodies was which colour). During the 50,000 years that Bele had been chasing Lokai across the galaxy, the Cherons had continued warring with each other until they had wiped themselves out. When the Enterprise arrived at Cheron, it detected that the cities were reduced to ruins and that only plants and non-sentient animal life remained, leaving Lokai and Bele the only survivors of their species. Bele chased Lokai around the Enterprise before following him via the transporter to Cheron's surface where the pursuit continued, neither one of them able or willing to let go of their hatred for the other. 3x17: That Which Survives * Just as Kirk and a landing party are transporting down to a planet, a woman suddenly appears in the transporter room warning them not to go. She touches the redshirt officer operating the transporter who immediately keels over dead upon her touch. It is later revealed that the ensign suffered a form of cellular disruption caused by the woman, who is revealed to be a hologram and part of the planet's defence system. * Watkins - An Enterprise engineer portrayed by Kenneth Washington. A Losira hologram appears in Engineering and approaches him. Watkins calls out to Scotty just before Losira touches him, killing him by disrupting every cell in his body. 3x18: The Lights of Zetar * A mysterious storm of light passes over Memory Alpha, the planetoid that houses the Federation's central information library. As the storm moves on, the Enterprise arrives to inspect the damage. Not only is the central memory core damaged, but all personnel on the planetoid at the time are dead, the storm having apparently destroyed a particular centre of each deceased individual's brain. 3x19: Requiem for Methuselah * As the episode begins, the captain's log reads that three Enterprise crew members have died after contracting Rigellian fever. * In Flint's lab, Kirk is attacked by one of Flint's M-4 robots. Before it can kill Kirk, Spock enters and destroys the robot with a shot from his phaser. 3x21: The Cloud Minders * A Troglyte Disrupter is apprehended by Sentinels on Ardana's flying city of Stratos. High Adviser Plasus questions the terrorist, but the Troglyte wrestles free of his captors' grip and runs towards a balcony, throwing himself over and plummeting to his death. Category:TV Deaths Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek: The Original Series Category:Extras